afterward thoughts
by Mirror mask angel
Summary: a dramatic v and evey got together. V is afraid of evey falling in love with him AFTER they have done whoopie . poor v guess he let his other senses take over .please r &r i can only continue if u want me to


Evey sat at the edge of her bed, sighing unto the

Brisk night air her thoughts wondered back to her

Departure from v. She had told him she was leaving that

Was all. And in return he asked that she only return

Before the fifth... that was all...but if only life went

According to simple goodbyes...

EVEY

She sat at the table pushing her grits around the Plate. Thoughts of indecision encompassed Her waking mind. She sighed outwardly releasing some Of the tension caught in her throat.

"Evey did you not Sleep well last night?"

"No V I sleep fine thank you"

Was her cool reply .the blood within her boiled. Not wanting to ruin appearances as the perfect

English lady she was..she, She ...knitted herself tightly around the thought that he would get his .someday. She was mad though.Seething wasn't even the word for it .but she wouldn't Let him on to it. Oh no she would let him think Everything was fine and dandy .then take her chance And leave. least while she was still sane.

She wanted him to know.She wanted him to know .She wanted him to know how it was a little fucked up how he'd been ignoring Her for the past three days straight. She brightly Recalled last night when he sat on the couch (book in hand of course) and she Tried.She couldnt belive for the life of her why she tried to embrace him. He simply pushed her away. It's one thing to actually be and alley cat , but to have felt as if she were some awful common alley cat .Now that Evey is a different story.

She could've understood if she was just Evey the Little girl he just found and saved from being raped.

She even could've understood if they were still Acquaintances, and all they had shared was nothing but an Underground shadow gallery. But that's not the way the Story goes now does it Evey...her own voice Resounded in her head. She wanted him to know how It's a "little" fucked up to love someone one night, And the next slap her across her face.To have him tell her in Her his Oh so gentleman like way with much seeded brovado mind you,

" that he would Prefer not to hear her voice at such times in the day".

She didn't believe it when it first happened.Nope, but when she made a go at asking him how his

Day was he,choked her till she saw dots. Evey I Want you to know that it's a little fucked up how you

Let a masked freak, screw you till six in the morn

Then toss you away like a sack of bloody bricks!

Her voice echoed almost painfully throughtout her head .Cluching on to the bridge of her nose, She inhaled shakily holding back repressed tears.

She wanted him to know so badly. He had to know!

how it's a "little" fucked up .But she couldn't .not that she was afraid anymore .No... Not after he had "released" her she Evey Hammond Wasn't afraid of anything. Maybe that's why she kept Trying to love him even after the punches and slaps.But she had learned something all the while in prison.If you want to get out of something you had to play Along and be a nice little girl...

V

He watched in tormented agony as Evey... his Evey,Withdrew from him completely .They had just only Fornicated their love for each other just three nights Before .It was as wonderful as he in his wildest Dreams had imagined. A lone smile drew across his face As he reflected upon that evening.loneliness Inflicted his soul as he remembered her warmth, her Tranquil moans .But reminding him of his purpose of This foul ended game he reminisced to the end of the Night of grandeur.when he sat covered with mingled Sweat and tears.he realized he loved her more than That, Then to let her suffer. He couldnt possiably expect her live with him,Live with him a life of solitude.He had to set her free,somehow.

As he sat at the edge Of the bed on the pinnacle,he realized... he realized How blind he was! his love held no paradise for his Beloved. HIS paradise was not for her.His paradise Laid on a train, down a dark vindictive tunnel. He gazed back at Her sleeping form. If he truly loved her more than

Himself... No! He deserved some happiness...he.Hopelessly debated with himself. But true love was Selfless. And after all he's been though he would like To think that at least he pertained the ability to love Properly.So it was three nights ago when he Decided to treat her like shit. "You have to" the golden sheet of metal behind his mask,seemed to ring loudly in his ears as a alternate persona.you have to push her away .make her hate You ,make her leave you because you know her love for You old man. You know she would never leave you .the Only current alternative was to leave her, leave her

Down here to grow & marinate with hate. Give her no way

Out. Abandon her .v hastily washed the remaining contents of

Breakfast and hurried along to fetch his cloak and

Daggers... two weeks old man. Two weeks .can you

Survive with out her for that long?

"V I'm leaving" her green satchel knapsack slung possessively Over her shoulder .His head hung low before the Jukebox, his leather gloves creaking slightly with the Pressure of weight upon his hand against its steel Frame. Soft yellow light cast a soft glow upon the guy Fawkes mask." I've listened to every one of these songs And never danced to any of them".His voice flat and Nonchalant "V I said I was leaving" wetness sprang Forth out of Evey's eyes landing ,silently on the Indian tapestry of a carpet below. She felt herself Slowly losing her silent composure. The ever smiling Facade slowly came to face her as the jukebox rocked Slightly ,at the release of his massive frame.

" where'd Do you plan on going?"

Evey noticed a note worthy tone Of concern in his voice.

"I don't know but I'll be Fine without you"

anger laced her voice...and finally It burst forth in unrestrained venom..." YOU BLOODY

HELL LAY ME TO MY BACK AND LEAVE ME TRAPPED DOWN HERE

BY MYSELF FOR 2 WEEKS!" "V! Where were you!" tears

Began to emanate fiercely from her previously red Swollen sockets.

V's heart ,uneasily smarted suddenly took hold. For all he wanted was to reach out and touch her.His attention quickly stirred back ,as her voice rose to a sudden cresendo.

"I trusted you! even after all the

Hell you've put me through I opened my heart , MY

LEGS, GOD DAMMIT AND YOU JUST LEFT!"

her horse and Bleeding voice resounded loudly off the gallery walls.She heard an stale exhale of muffled air over her Heavy breathing. Slowly regaining her senses pleading Hazel green searched black slits for what seemed like An eternity .His rich flowing voice cut through the Thick tension filled air suddenly.

" Very well then!Evey please except My sincerest apologies,but my dear i did havePrevious plans before A TRIFLING LITTLE WHORE CAME ALONG!" "NOW OFF YOU GO !"

V felt his sensitive ears perk up at the sound Of her suppressed wail.

"this is the only way my Dearest little Evey", v thought sadly to himself.

he had to save her from loving him... he was

Doomed .After the fifth he wasn't supposed to just go

On with life and living.

"How can you be so cold..?" her brows furrowed to a

pained grimace, her breathing quickened ...bitterness

Laced her voice as she belted out at the top of her

Lungs "I HATE YOU!"


End file.
